


James

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Let’s have a baby - Virtue Moir styleSeptember 2020 - November 2021‘He tries a different approach, he goes to open his mouth to speak and she interrupts him ‘And if you dare tell me the three fucking things you feel right now, or ask me my three things, I will punch you in the throat. I don’t need your touchy-feeling bullshit right now Moir’.Right. Message received.‘The Zen mother thing is really working for you, Virtch’, he laughs.’





	James

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my fluffy bullshit again.
> 
> And our friend Scott Moir is in his loved up element.
> 
> Grab a glass of wine this fine Sunday, here’s how James Joseph Moir came to be.

James

The house is quiet when Scott gets home from work. Which is unusual for a Tuesday afternoon. The kitchen is clean and the TV is off. Maybe she isn’t here. 

‘Sweetheart, you around?’ he calls up the stairs.

‘Yep, we’re in the bathroom, come on up’, responds a disembodied voice.

He rounds the corner into the bathroom and the sight before him tugs at every one of his heart strings. He feels an upwelling of love that threatens to spill out of his chest all over the bathroom floor. 

He moves to the other side of the room and squats down so he is in her eye-line, not wanting her to strain her neck to see him. 

‘Breastfeeding in the bath, eh? I thought I’d seen it all over the past 11 months. No one can say you’re not doing your part to keep our relationship full of surprises, Virtch’.

She laughs in response.

Thomas twists his head towards the source of his father’s voice, all while still furiously sucking on Tessa’s nipple. Ouch.

‘Hey little mate,’ he grins at their deliciously pudgy baby as he moves closer to the bath, ‘Thomas, are you having a drink from Mommy in the bath? She’s a multitasking rockstar, isn’t she?’ 

At the sound of his name Thomas temporarily stops sucking and gives Scott a (mostly) gummy smile. ‘Da, Da, Da’ he chants. Then he’s back to furious sucking.

Just like every other time, Scott crackles to life when Thomas says his name. It’s still amazing. 

He reaches over to run the back of his forefinger down the side of Tessa’s face. She looks to him and it’s her turn to give him a smile. He leans forward and gives her a soft kiss, then he brushes his hand over Thomas’ head. ‘I love you guys’ he says.

She speaks. ‘Well, despite what might seem like a scheduled drinks-break in the bathtub, this was not my original plan. My original plan was just a bath. But the lure of the boob was too great for Tommy and we find ourselves as we are. At least the bath is still somewhat warm’. She swishes her free hand around the bath water. 

‘Well, I can’t blame him, I’m lured to your boobs too. I hope he’s taking good care of them, I’m would like to enjoy sole custody of those boobs again some day’ he smirks.

Never a truer word has been spoken, he is dying to get his hands on them more regularly.

The water droplets on her shoulders glisten under the bathroom light and with the way her long hair is falling around her shoulders she momentarily looks like a sparkly mermaid. 

‘You and me both’ she sighs, ‘he’s gonna be one next month so I reckon it’s probably time to start weaning him. What do you think?’ 

He loves that she’s asking him this question. Loves that she includes him in all the decisions involving their son, no matter how trivial. This decision is significant and also about her body. Of course the ultimate decision is hers, but the consultation is much appreciated by him.

‘You’ve been amazing at the breastfeeding gig, Tess. I fully support you, whenever you decide enough is enough, then let’s do it’ he nods. 

The effort required of her to breastfeed their baby has fucking blown him away. He honestly doesn’t know if he would have been able to do it. Almost a year of being tightly tethered to their mini human and barrelling through the days, no matter how tired she feels. He meant what he said before about her being a rockstar. 

‘Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma,’ Thomas chimes in, announcing he is finished his drink. They both turn to Thomas and grin. Their baby is cute as fuck.

‘Oh little mate,’ Scott scoops him out of Tessa’s arms into a soft, pale blue towel. Then kisses his squishy left cheek. ‘You’ve probably got a rough couple of weeks ahead’.

*

‘Holy shit. The feeling of freedom brought on by the end of breastfeeding is a well kept secret’ she declares, picking up her wine glass and clinking it to his bottle of beer. 

‘I tell you, it’s an all-encompassing life change. It runs the gauntlet from positive fashion implications to the incredible ability to go to the bathroom whenever I want. No more easy access shirts, no more monitoring what I eat, I can have a glass of wine and best of all - I’m no longer watching the clock and thinking about the next feed’. 

She feels on top of the world. They’ve had a couple of drinks at the bar and now they’re at the restaurant in the fancy hotel that Scott is staying in for work. She decided to accompany him to Montréal this trip. He’s here four days and she’s just staying overnight. Thomas is with her Mom. And she feels not one ounce of mother guilt.

This is an opportunity for some uninterrupted Scott time. She’s craving it. She has a plan. This is gonna be a great night. 

He sits opposite her and gives his super sexy smile, raising his eyebrows at her, taking a long pull from his beer. He looks at her carefully. 

‘You’ve got tonight all planned, don’t you Virtch?’

He knows her so well. 

‘I do’.

‘Looky, looky. You’ve got your minx on. Wanna share?’ He reaches across the table to take her hand. ‘Or will I just let the shenanigans unfold around me?’

She contemplates not telling him. But she knows him well too. If he knows what’s in store for him he’ll be amped up in anticipation. History tells her that amped up Scott makes for an extra enjoyable evening. 

‘Tonight we’re are going old school, my love - we’re getting tipsy, having dinner, going up to our room, I’m putting on some hot as hell lingerie and we are going to fuck each other six ways from Sunday without worrying about my boobs leaking or our baby interrupting us. Think of as 2018 - when we had all that great sex and no pre-Olympics training exhaustion’. 

‘You in?’ she asks with a wicked look on her face.

Undoubtedly, 2018 was a VERY good year for them sexually. It includes two of his top five sexual experiences. He sits up very straight and stops the waitperson who is walking past their table. 

‘I’m sorry, somethings come up. We have to leave unexpectedly. Can you please charge our meal to my room?’

She rolls her eyes at his double entendres.

He stands up, pulls out her chair, puts his hand on the small of her back and ushers her from the restaurant.

*

‘No mother-fucking way. This can’t be happening right now. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ her voice sounds from inside the bathroom. 

She opens the bathroom door with a sad pout and burst into tears as she walks towards him. He scoops her up in his arms, kissing her on the side of her head. She rests her head on his chest and sobs.

‘I’m gonna guess from the sad noises you’re making there was bad news in the bathroom?’ He tilts up her chin so he can see her face. ‘And being very familiar with each and every Tessa Jane menstrual crisis I’m also guessing you’ve unexpectedly got your period back after having Tommy?’

She nods against his chest. 

‘Are you really crying because we won’t be having sex tonight?’ he enquires with a hint of disbelief. 

‘I am. I really am. I had everything planned out. This was our big 24 hours sans baby. I really wanted to do the sex thing with you tonight’ she sniffles. 

‘Oh Sweetheart, I’m disappointed too but this is kinda funny,’ he rubs long strokes up and down her back. 

She looks at him crossly so he backs up his easy dismissal of the situation and tries to lighten the mood.

‘But I’m very impressed at your commitment to our orgasms. You know fucking you is my favourite thing to do, after rewatching Pride and Prejudice and helping Mom clean out the storeroom at the rink’. That comment earns him an affectionate nose scrunch. 

‘And at the risk of sounding like a big cliche, I just wanna be with you. We can order in the meals we didn’t finish in the restaurant and watch a movie, still with your non-leaky boobs and without our baby interrupting us. That’s at least part mission accomplished, eh?’

This makes her laugh. ‘You’re ridiculous. But yes, I’d love that,’ she smiles through her tears. ‘And I love you. Very, very much. However, before we slob out and watch the movie I’m gonna put on that new lingerie to show you what you’re missing. It’ll be a little teaser for this weekend when you get home. And you can file it in your memory bank and refer to it in the shower over the next couple of mornings’. 

‘Yeah?’ his eyes light up. 

He grabs her hand as she goes to walk away and he draws her to his chest again. ‘You know you’re the absolute best thing to ever happen to me, right?’

‘I’d better be’, she replies with a sassy wink.

*

When they wake the in the morning, after a life changing eight hours of unbroken sleep, the world seems like a perfect place. 

She moves her hand onto his morning wood and presses down firmly. He places his hand over the top of hers.

‘Let me help you with this’, she purrs.

‘I would love that’, he sighs in response and moves both his hands to behind his head.

He cums on her tits in a cacophony of satisfied moans.

‘Christ on a cracker. Please don’t tell me that was some fucked up way of reclaiming my breasts back from Thomas,’ she teases.

Their eyes meet and they burst into laughter so hard they collapse on the bed. 

‘It was not’ he finally manages to say. ‘Well at least not consciously’, he deadpans with his eyebrows raised high on his face. 

His response sets them off again.

*

Six months later they’re laying in bed with Thomas chattering in between them. They can’t make out a lot what he’s saying but it’s clear he’s telling his Daddy about the toy cars he has in his hands. Scott listens earnestly, responding in all the right places. 

‘You know, we should do this again,’ Scott announces.

‘What? Be lazy as fuck on Sunday mornings and stay in bed having family cuddles until 10am? I’m all for that,’ she states, drawing Thomas to her and relentlessly kissing his face. He giggles.

‘No. Well, yes, I’m all for that too. What I actually meant was we should do THIS again’. He bops Thomas on his nose.

‘Another baby?’ She turns so she can more easily see his face. 

‘Yep. What are your thoughts? Do I need to sell you on the idea? I have my arguments ready to go, if needed’. He gives her a glorious smile that reaches out to her and stretches around her soul.

‘No, you don’t need to convince me. But I wanna hear your points. I have a feeling they’re going to rate highly on the Moir sap scale’.

He gives her a faux disgusted look and turns to Thomas saying ‘Sometimes, your Mommy is so mean to your Daddy’. Thomas reaches forward to put a slobbery kiss on Scott’s cheek.

‘Just two main points, my lady. 

One, Tommy is seventeen months now and we want our kids to be aged close together. Obviously we didn’t plan him, so we have no idea how long it might take to fall pregnant. We should start trying sooner rather than later.

Two, after us, parenting with you is the best part of my life. I love you Tessa Jane. And I love Thomas. I feel happy. I feel grounded. Even amongst the monotonous, boring as batshit domesticity that parenting sometimes brings. 

I want lots of little feet running around this house adding to the joy. We’ve got stuff sorted with work, we’re in a great routine. We’re ready for baby number two. 

Plus I’m hoping the kids will be better housekeepers than you and pick up all the crap you leave laying about.

You’re my girl, Sweetheart. I’m built to wanna knock you up again’. 

He holds Thomas in one arm, places a kiss to his temple then runs his other hand down her arm to squeeze her hand. 

She snuggles right up to him, cupping his face and slowly kissing his mouth. 

‘OK Moir, put another baby in me’.

*

Fast forward nine months and they’re in the delivery room. Turns out they’re GOATs at conceiving on the first try.

Her pregnancy was a dream and everything has gone to plan. Up until this morning.

She’s in active labour and her doctor is stuck in another city due to inclement weather. He’s not going to make it. 

She adores her doctor. ADORES him. They have a great rapport and he makes her feel confident. He delivered Tommy via c-section because he was breech. This time they had been working towards a vaginal delivery and she had been excited about the opportunity. It had worked so far, this baby is head down, engaged and ready to go. 

Six centimetres dilated worth of ready to go.

But instead of feeling excited she’s feeling overwhelmed, apprehensive and tired. Exactly the opposite of how she wanted to feel. Her doctor was empowering her to do a drug free delivery. Well, admittedly not just the drug free bit, the entire delivery. 

Can’t she just go home and come back tomorrow? She doesn’t want to be here and it kills her this is how she’s feeling.

*

She is in between contractions when a woman serenely glides through the door and comes to the side of the bed. The woman takes one of Tessa’s hands and places the other on her shoulder. She’s youngish. Maybe her mid forties.

‘I’m Dr Catherine Moens,’ she introduces herself. ‘May I call you Tessa and Scott?’ 

They both nod.

‘OK, looks like you guys are having a crappy day. You’ve spent nine months with Dr Timmons and he’s not here. He’s a great guy. The best. He was my OB/GYN when I had my daughter last year. I think I fell a little bit in love with him’ she says mischievously.

Dr Moens smiles the most reassuring smile Tessa has ever seen.

‘I completely get it, you don’t want any other doctor. But unfortunately we’ve got our backs against the wall. He’s not going to be here so you need to sub in an alternate. I’ve been in over 3000 deliveries. My speciality is VBACs, vaginal births after c-sections, and I’m going to do everything I can to make this a wonderful experience. Can I partner with you in doing that?’

They’re dumbstruck. All they can do is nod again. There is something about her manner that is so calm and confident.

‘Tessa, did you have a birth plan?’ she asks. ‘Let’s make sure we’re on the same page’.

‘A healthy baby with as little damage to me as possible’ Tessa deadpans.

At this Dr Moens laughs. ‘The perfect plan Tessa, we’re gonna get along just fine. We can definitely do that. You’re doing great for six centimetres. Keep moving, use the shower and update us on your pain management needs. We have plenty of options available. I’ll be back when you need me’.

At that, she exits the room like a magical baby-delivering unicorn.

Tessa gives a disbelieving look to Scott, ‘Did you mystically conjure her up in my moment of need?’ she asks him.

He gives her an equally bewildered look, ‘I wish I could say yes. I think I just fell a little bit in love with her’.

*

It’s all systems go in delivering this baby. 

He’s feeling a mixture of elation and nerves. Tess is knocking this delivery thing out of the park. Although he can tell she’s reaching the end of her pain tolerance. She’s cranky and sweaty. But more than that, she’s absolutely amazing. He is astounded by her capacity to do this with no pain relief. It’s been brutal.

Dr Moens is perched between Tessa’s thighs wearing rubber gloves and a face mask. She moves her hands to a place where they come into his field of vision. They are lightly smeared with blood. Fuck. Game on.

The contractions are now relentless, one of top of each other with little break in between.

‘Ten centimetres and fully effaced Tessa. Just go with what you body is telling you. Don’t push unless you really feel the need. You’ll know it when you feel it. It’s unmistakable,’ Dr Moens advises. 

‘How you doing Sweetheart?’ he asks as he kisses her forehead.

‘How am I doing? That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever asked me. A small human will be exiting a part of my body of which I am very, very fond. And may I remind you, that you are very fond of too. It’s terrifying. I want to go home. I’ve been doing this for 13 hours. It hurts to hell, no to the shitfullest place in hell and back again, and I haven’t even got to fucking hardest part yet’ she screeches.

Duly noted.

He tries a different approach, he goes to open his mouth to speak and she interrupts him ‘And if you dare tell me the three fucking things you feel right now, or ask me my three things, I will punch you in the throat. I don’t need your touchy-feeling bullshit right now Moir’. 

Right. Message received.

‘The Zen mother thing is really working for you, Virtch’, he laughs. This eases the tension and she gives him an apologetic smile.

She rests her head on the back of the bed and big fat tears roll down her cheeks. She’s seized by another contraction and starts a low moan ‘I can’t do this anymore’. 

He feels desperately hopeless in this moment. Everything they’ve ever achieved has been achieved together. And right now he’s a complete passenger.

‘They’re the magic words Tess’, Dr Moens says, ‘when you feel the most overwhelmed you’re about to tip into the next stage and you’ll feel the urge to push. Let me know what your body is telling you to do’.

Tessa is very quiet, breathing through the next contraction. Instantly, her expression changes and she is wearing her competition game face. 

‘I need to push’, she says in an eerily calm voice.

She reaches for his hand and looks deep into his eyes. He nods his head and mouths ‘It’s OK. I’m right here’.

Then she pushes. Eight glorious, loud, painful pushes. 

And the baby is here. James Joseph Moir. All the swear words in existence can’t convey how he is feeling. Just. Wow. Fuck. He’s surprised he’s not in cardiac arrest due to massive adrenaline overload. It’s just as spectacular as when Tommy was born, no, it’s ten times better because he knows the love this little person will generate for him and Tess.

She starts shaking and the naked baby is placed in her arms. The staff cover her with blankets from pelvis upwards while Dr Moens is still concentrating between her legs.

‘The shaking is completely normal, nothing to worry about’, Dr Moens states as she reaches for a bowl to collect the placenta. 

Tessa takes James’ tiny arm and gently waves it towards where he is standing close on her right hand side. 

‘Hi Daddy,’ she says in the softest voice she’s ever used. He wants to smother them both in kisses but he holds back. She so deserves this moment with James after all she did to get him here. 

He watches them for a minute then his self control is exhausted. James is calmly laying between her breasts sucking on a tiny fist. He gently reaches his hand towards his new son’s tiny face, then strokes the soft skin of his baby’s cheek. In contrast to the baby’s calmness, he’s crying in big, ugly gulps. He manages to lean down to give his girl a gentle kiss on the mouth. Then he moves his mouth to the side of her head.

‘I could never love you more than I do in this moment,’ he whispers into her ear. 

She take a deep breath, drawing her eyes away from James to look directly at him. ‘No?’ she questions.

‘Well, just wait until you watch me do this again’ she smiles.


End file.
